The Courtroom Confrontation Part Three
Molly Wainwright is finally defeated in this conclusion of The Courtroom Confrontation! Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Lava. The soap with the cleaning power of pumice. The soap that gets kids hands clean the first time." It was day three of the mandatory courtroom confrontation that Molly had to endure. She attempted to walk out of the courtroom yesterday, which forced the judge to shackle her with ankle restraints; and when she shot off her mouth after Michael Harper had confronted her, she had been gagged. Up on the stand now, was Laurie Brewster, the daughter of the late Viola Brewster, who was murdered on Molly's order, by a crooked stockbroker she knew. "You are forced to sit there, while in shackles and gagged, to keep your vile mouth quiet," Laurie said in anger, "you had one of your vile cohorts murder my mother, who did NOTHING to you, just to make your power felt and feared in Chicago, and especially Point Clair. Because of you, I cannot ever set foot in the town I was born and raised in ever again! You've tainted the lovely town I was born in, and made it a place of death for me. I will NEVER forgive you for that perfidy!" Molly's shoulders shook with laughter even though she was gagged. Laurie looked at her as if she was about to strangle her. "You just wait, you rotten piece of shit," Laurie said coldly, "burn in hell, that is where you will be, and the people whom you've hurt will finally be rid of you for the rest of your miserable life!" Laurie stormed off the stand, and sat down next to Josie Saxton. Josie put her arm around Laurie. Next on the stand was Velda Smithfield, Anyssa's aunt and the social secretary of the Harper family. "I've lived on this earth quite a number of years," Velda said, anger laced in her voice, "and in all those years, I have never seen a more despicable young lady than you, missy! You've harmed my family, the family that has become more of my own than anyone I've ever known, in ways that I wouldn't have imagined. You're a malodorous and scheming woman with no sense of honor or decency whatsoever! You make me ill, and I would LOVE to see you pay for your sins. And one of these days, missy, you will suffer for all your crimes!" Molly struggled with her bonds again, she didn't care about the pain she was suffering, or the guilt that she felt she didn't have. She committed all those things as fun and gentle jokes. Why couldn't any of them see that?! Didn't they have any sense of humor? (Mid break announcement. Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls.) Bill Wolff: "And now...the next part of Harpers Falls. This portion brought to you by Gleem. The toothpaste made for adults. Gleem helps fight cavities and adult bad breath." Molly still looked disgusted as the parade of witnesses came and went. After that miserable Velda shot off her mouth; then along came several others. None of the things they had to say made any difference to the evil Molly. None of these morons have ANY sense of humor whatsoever, she thought, I am the epitome of grace, class and elegance. I am the woman everyone so adores! I am the woman that every woman aspires to be! I am wonderful, why can't these idiots see that?! Molly's eyes widened in horror when she saw the final person to storm up to the witness stand. After this person would get his say, and one other person, Anyssa would be giving the closing statement. Molly's eyes widened in horror, the one person she had hurt the MOST of all of them. Dylan Corwin-Harper. He received yet ANOTHER chance to speak his mind, since he was the one she hurt so viciously. Dylan's eyes burned into Molly, with white hot anger. "I have seen cruel people in my time, Wainwright," he said in a very angry voice, "I have seen people walk over people for the sheer hell of it; and I've seen others hurt people's feeling and not bat an eyelash for it. You are a prime example of the latter, Wainfilth! You hurt and harm people with the uttermost cruelty and for what?! You just laugh it off as jokes or fun! I have dealt with cruelty in my time, you evil bitch, and believe me, I have never thought I would ever see the day I would look straight into the eyes of the Devil, but I swear, you're not even the Devil, you are beyond demonic! I hate your kind, Molly Wainwright, I hate you with everything in my body! I hate what you did to my cousins; my family; and my friends and community! I wish I had the ability to banish your ass from this community, but I don't. A pity that. If I had, we'd have been spared the pain and harm you've inflicted on this town for so many months. I have one last thing to say to you, you stinking evil slut. BURN IN HELL!!! Because THAT is where you will go!" With that, Dylan, once more, stormed to his seat where his family awaited him. Two more person would speak, and the next was a newcomer, Amanda McKinley, who was a close friend of Anyssa's friend, Susannah Lucas. "I don't know you from a hole in the wall, you maniacal bitch," Amanda said archly, "but from what I have heard from these sterling people, I think I would NOT want to know you! You give new meaning to the phrase intrinsically evil! Murdering for the hell of it; and causing trouble because it is FUN?! That is pretty damned evil to me!" With that, Amanda sat down. The last person to speak before Anyssa was Patricia Wheeler. She had a lot to say about the evil Molly, and this was her chance to speak her mind! "You are a perfect example of villainry," she said, her eyes boring into her enemy's heart, or lack thereof. You murdered two people I loved with all my heart. You murdered my husband, Bill; and you murdered my daughter, Alicia. I will NEVER forgive you for that. You murdered my husband, the father of my children; then you order a molester to harm my son, Roger. Fortunately, Roger is getting back to some semblance of a normal life. Then you go and murder my daughter Alicia, the same day you kill Bill. You make me so angry, Wainfilth, and that name fits you. You killed two people who meant the world to me, my husband and my eldest daughter, and I will NEVER forgive you for that! NEVER! When you die and you go to hell, you will always have the blood of Bill Lambert and Alicia Lambert on your hands. And that stain will NEVER come off!" With that, Patricia walked back to her seat, with her dignity intact. Now, it was time for Anyssa to give the closing statement. "Judge, you've seen the faces," she said, "you've seen the people of this community and others as well, who have been burned by the scalding touch of this monster, Molly Wainwright. My cousin, Alicia, is no longer with us, due to this monster. My Aunt Patricia's husband, Bill Lambert, dead because of her; Al Warren, my brother, Chris's former lover, dead forever; two little children, whose only crime was playing in a park, dead forever, thanks to this evil woman; my cousin, Dylan, terrorized beyond belief; my best friend, Susannah Lucas, attacked in her own home by that wicked woman; Mark Reinertson, a co-worker of my sister, Sheila, dead by that Molly's hand. Sheila herself put in a hospital due to a heart attack caused by this wicked woman! It should be patently obvious to you and to everyone in this country that she is NOTHING but a piece of worthless garbage that SHOULD be locked away for the rest of her sorry and miserable life. You've seen it all, and now you've heard it from the victim's own mouths. I pray, that you finally give us ALL the justice we've been wanting for quite some time." Judge Haverford listened to Anyssa's statement, and she looked at her. "You shall receive that justice you and yours have been longing for," she said in all honesty. "Molly Wainwright," she said in an icy voice, "I find you guilty of every crime you've committed against this community and countless others. I've heard the pain and seen it etched in the people you've so traumatized. I, for one, find your actions absolutely intolerable. You've terrorized people who I wonder if they ever WILL get over it. Those who have, have earned my respect. For it shows that you CAN'T just do anything you want to people just because you think it's funny, or even gives you some sick laugh. You've murdered two children under the age of 10, and that is absolutely vile. You think they did something to you, but all they did was play in a park, which IS their right! You stole that from them, and you've stolen any sense of security from Susannah Lucas, the night you slipped into Somerset and broke into her house! I find your actions simply reprehensible and above all, unjustifiably evil! You are INDEED what everyone has referred to you as. Molly Wainwright, I sentence you to remain in the Supermax cell here in Harpers Falls for the rest of your miserable life. And I will say this, Molly Wainwright, you ARE an evil bitch! You say you are the epitome of grace, class and style; that you are the best and brightest. You are NONE of those, and more. You are simply put, a piece of trash and a scourge to the rest of this town and the people who dwell here. Now, get out of here and at least, give the people in this town a chance to heal! Court is adjourned!" With the hammer of her gavel, Judge Haverford stepped off the bench. The bailiffs hauled the struggling Molly back to the Supermax cell. The bailiff removed her gag, and she screamed. "YOU STUPID LOT MAY HAVE THOUGHT YOU WON," she screamed in palpable anger, "BUT YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH EMBARRASSING ME IN THIS PUBLIC A MANNER!" Dylan motioned for the bailiff to stop while he walked over to her. Sheila walked with him. "You obviously didn't get it," he said, "you've lost this one, Wainfilth! And you've lost it IMMENSELY Now, get over it, and get over your damned self!" Sheila couldn't think of anything to say. So she slapped her arch-enemy across the face as hard as she could. "Burn in HELL!" she said, biting off the words, "AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN IT!" With that, Molly was dragged off, screaming and yelling. Dylan looked at Sheila, and hugged his cousin as tightly as he could. "You did that so wonderfully," he said. "You weren't so bad yourself, my dear sweet cousin," Sheila smiled, "I think she has FINALLY been crippled." "This isn't just our victory, Sheila," Dylan said, "It's a victory for ALL of us, for EVERYONE in this town, who had been burned by her. SO, we ALL won." That was the truth, and the assembled crowd thought of those who had been lost because of the evil Molly, and they also know that they have been avenged. (Starting tomorrow, Season six of Harpers Falls will begin with the aftermath of the Courtroom Confrontation!) Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes